


【中文翻译】Just a Minor Inconvenience

by BinaryTree



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryTree/pseuds/BinaryTree
Summary: 格朗泰尔接到照看自己侄女一周的重任，而安灼拉并不像人们想的那样和小孩子无法相处。





	【中文翻译】Just a Minor Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just a minor inconvenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736798) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



> 警告：出现医院（但没有人严重受伤）

格朗泰尔正在思考该不该把笔记本丢到窗外，从而排除PS软件给他带来的痛苦，这时电话铃响了。  
他认出号码来自医院，意味着是若李或博须埃打的，有一瞬间他考虑不接，因为他真的得做完这张海报。然而问题是，他们俩都不会无缘无故打来电话。  
格朗泰尔把完成海报设计的借口抛到脑后，拿起话筒：“喂，哪位？”  
“格朗泰尔？”是若李，但他不像平时在电话里那么快活。  
“怎么了？”格朗泰尔问，他忽然开始紧张，“什么事情不对劲吗？”  
“好吧，是这样，没什么好担心的，”若李开始叙述，但尽管他意在不马上吓坏格朗泰尔，这话却南辕北辙。  
“到底怎么了？”格朗泰尔问道，没有给若李继续说的机会。  
“你姐姐在这儿，不过——”  
“什么！”格朗泰尔打断了他的话，同时感觉像是内脏被打出体外，“我姐姐？你确定是她？她怎么样了？”  
“我确定是她并且我向你保证，她状态良好，”若李慢吞吞地说着，用一种他平时安抚过度惊吓的患者家属练出来的声调。天哪，他现在成了过度惊吓的患者家属。“只不过你得来一趟，我有事和你谈。”  
坐在公车上去医院的路程简直是无尽之旅，格朗泰尔头一回为了卖车的决定自我谴责。当然了，他并不真的常常用得着它，但开它去医院肯定快得多。去医院的三十分钟被他用以编写各种糟糕情形的剧本，尽管若李先前作出“状态良好”的保证，却没有说明情况的严重程度，这几乎能把他逼疯。  
到医院时格朗泰尔正处于恐慌和放声大哭的中间地带，当若李一上来就把他紧拥入怀，事情已经很明显了。  
“拜托，赶紧告诉我怎么了。”若李终于放开他时格朗泰尔问。  
“她从楼梯上摔下来了。”若李告诉他，“摔断了几根肋骨和她的一边手臂，我们需要进行手术来让它们痊愈得更快，但没什么大事，真的。她有轻微的脑震荡，但我保证过一段时间她就完全没事了。”  
格朗泰尔放松下来，轻叹一声，貌似真的没什么大事，不过他隐隐约约感觉到自己的手还在发抖，心脏还在飞速跳动。他需要抽根烟。同时来一杯。可能得再来个拥抱——如果可以再加上的话。  
但他三年前就戒烟成功了，一年半前还自我保证焦躁时不用酒来解决，因此他唯一的选择就是再次将若李拉入一个拥抱，后者可能没有时间可以浪费在这里，他是个要救死扶伤的医生，可是格朗泰尔需要让自己重新完整。  
若李把一只温柔的手搭到他背上，把他引出大厅，在去他姐姐房间的路上不停谈着情况怎样怎样好处理。他进门时她已经醒了，冲着他微笑。  
“玛丽，你都干了些什么，从楼梯上摔下来然后害得我担心得不得了？”他谨慎地在她脸上吻下去。他之前的生活就是在担心她，直到她终于打包行李离开家，远离他们的双亲，在陌生的地方安身立命。她有闲钱时会寄给他，他自己离开时也在她的沙发上凑合过好几周。她是唯一一个他不该离开却远离了太久的亲人。  
“是，我很抱歉，”她柔声说，“不管你信不信，这真不是在我计划之内的。”  
格朗泰尔朝她吐舌头，虽然下一秒又回复到了严肃状态，“你需要我帮什么忙？你打电话给保尔了吗？”  
“你的朋友已经帮我打过了，但我还是得请你帮个忙，”玛丽的神情就像是要请他帮忙砍下他自己的头，“保尔还在上海出差，周五，也可能是周六之前不会回来，我呢得在这里待上好几天，所以我需要一个人帮忙照看贝拉。”  
“这样，”格朗泰尔缓慢点头，“我可以帮这个忙。”换作是别人，他肯定会拒绝这个要求，不是因为他跟孩子处得不好，正相反，他还是个孩子王，而是因为他不适应长期照管。重点在于他平时可以在一天结束时把小孩子送回去，他能够当一个负责任的大人的时间也就这么长。但问的人是玛丽，他别无其他选择。  
“你确定？我是想说，显然她不需要二十四小时严密监督，但对付她也可能变得很棘手。”  
格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀：“我确定我们能好好相处。”他爱这个小侄女深入骨髓，同时他能保证管好一个六岁的小姑娘，不让她惹出麻烦，即使只是几天。  
“除了甜食外给她喂什么都可以，好吗？”玛丽严肃地说，“我等会给你钥匙，你可以去拿她的一些东西。此外还得从学校接她回去，我会打给他们告知是你来接。”  
玛丽列出各项贝拉该做、允许做和不许做的事情、他应该予以关注的事情等等等等一系列清单，格朗泰尔只是不断点头，他已经开始慌张了。只是微不足道的不方便，他告诉自己，他完全可以处理好。  
他只得放下手头的事情到学校接贝拉，后者用一声兴奋的尖叫迎接他。他试图向她解释清楚情况，用上了他所知最儿童友好的方式，但贝拉坚持要去医院看她妈妈。无奈之下，他带着她又回到了医院。  
玛丽让贝拉保证她会在叔叔那里好好表现，然后格朗泰尔带她到他姐姐家，收拾了足以撑上这几天的衣物，并且让贝拉挑了她想带过去的玩具。  
一天之内的第二次，格朗泰尔为卖掉车的决定感到后悔。贝拉不肯落下六只她最喜欢的毛绒娃娃，其中甚至包括一只巨型紫色独角兽【Twilight Sparkle?】，结果格朗泰尔被迫一路背着它们回家。  
“好啦，小美人，听着：”他们历尽艰辛到家后，格朗泰尔说，“现在你得帮我个忙，在沙发上坐好，不要乱跑乱跳，我把这屋子收拾干净。”他没准备有个孩子在自家晃悠，所以家里自然乱七八糟。  
贝拉点点头：“我去写作业。写完你能陪我画画吗？”  
“没问题，只要是你要求的。”  
格朗泰尔迅速完成了以下工作：把散了一地的外卖箱收起来，从咖啡桌上抓过来两个空啤酒瓶——两个晚上以前喝的，把满公寓都是的书放回原处，然后把客房清洁干净，设法找到一张干净的床单铺好，让这间客房像一间货真价实的客房而不是储藏室。  
他捡起所有扔在木地板上的脏衣服，鞋子归架而不是堆在一旁，接着清理了浴室和厨房，确保冰箱里没有过期食物，并藏起了所有酒。  
一切完成后，他的公寓仍然混乱，但至少是几个月来最整洁的状态了。唯一混乱不堪的地方是他书桌上，他永远不会整理那里。总之现在它看上去像是住了个有责任心的大人，格朗泰尔觉得这算得上一项成就了。  
接着他意识到自己是和一个六岁大的小毛孩共处一室，后者马上就趁他忙着做晚饭，又把屋子弄得一团糟。  
是啊，接下来的几天将会趣味无穷。  
“趣事儿”在几小时后已经开始了。格朗泰尔躺下后很快入睡了——至少，在他的床垫开始摇动之前他睡得很香。他突然惊醒，找到了一个小手指紧抓他的上衣、俯视着他的贝拉。  
“嗯...”是半夜弄醒他时他仅有的反应。他缓缓移动去开灯，然后朝着贝拉眨着惺忪的睡眼：“怎么了？”  
“有东西在响，”贝拉悄声说道，睁大了眼睛，“我床下肯定有东西！”  
“什么也没有。”格朗泰尔喃喃道，但贝拉没有挪走，反而继续拉他的衬衫，于是格朗泰尔沉沉叹了口气。没错，不该这么对付小孩子，即使是凌晨两点而你困得睁不开眼的时候。“我去看看，行吗？”  
格朗泰尔开了所有的灯，身子探到地面高度——显然，除了厚厚一层灰尘以外那里空空如也。他转过头，贝拉还站在门口观察情况。“什么也看不见，现在可以回去睡了吗？”  
她点点头爬回床上，把泰迪熊紧搂在胸口，格朗泰尔帮他盖好被子，揉乱她的头发，然后探出手打算关灯。  
“如果关了灯它们回来呢？”  
格朗泰尔躺到他放在客房的豆袋椅上——从前它是亮眼的绿色，现在脏兮兮的，沾满了各色染料，格朗泰尔只是在客厅没空间坐时才会动用它。“我会在这里等着它。睡吧。”  
“晚安，R舅舅。”贝拉咕哝道。  
“晚安，贝拉。”  
格朗泰尔很快再次睡着，醒来后发现脖子僵硬。他费力地把自己拖回自己床上，并暗暗提醒自己，下次哄贝拉去睡觉前要记住检查床底的怪物。  
————————————分割线————————————  
“嘿，贝拉。”格朗泰尔呼道。他的侄女现在坐在客厅地板上，一本填色书摆在她面前。没准她哪一天会在地板上画画，不过格朗泰尔对这不怎么感冒。“想去见见我朋友吗？”  
现在是周二晚，一小时内他的朋友就会在缪尚集中。自从和巴阿雷参加了他的第一次会议，他就没错过任何一次——有约在身时他会放其他人的鸽子过去开会，重感冒时他也去了，当时让若李十分恐慌，家里有未完成的工作等着他时他也去了——再重复一遍，他从来不优先安排工作事务。  
“今天不是要去看妈咪吗？”贝拉瞪大了眼睛看他。  
“其实，如果我们不每天去烦她，你妈妈会更好受，不过明天你放学后咱们可以过去。”  
贝拉点点头。“我们是该去，我还要给她画一幅画呢。”  
“好主意。”格朗泰尔说着，在她身边跪下，“那么现在去见我朋友？”  
“你朋友心肠好吗？”贝拉问。  
“那是当然。他们成为我朋友是有理由的。”他朝她使了个眼色。  
贝拉咧开小嘴笑起来。“那我就去。”  
好吧，今晚他绝对不能和安灼拉起争执，理由如上。  
十五分钟后他们已经在去缪尚的路上了。缪尚就在他家对面的街角处。格朗泰尔背了贝拉一路，不过鉴于上一次他这么做以来她长胖了不少，他确定自己早晚得后悔这个决定。尤其是后来贝拉把小脚卡到了他背包的带子里，不断拉拉扯扯，她的动作正在缓慢却必然地勒死他。  
到达缪尚时他从来没这么开心过。他让贝拉从他背上爬下来，牵着她的手走上楼。同往常一样，安灼拉和公白飞已经到了，正在面对一沓论文或时报思索着。他和贝拉一起进来时，他们抬起头，接着立刻惊讶地望着他俩。  
对，格朗泰尔没有提及要把侄女带来。他不觉得这是什么大问题，但安灼拉脸上的表情告诉他，以后类似的事情最好还是提前交代。  
“格朗泰尔...”安灼拉缓缓说出，眼睛盯着正试图藏在格朗泰尔腿后的贝拉。  
“这是谁来啦？”公白飞问，恢复了和善的笑容，尽管他似乎这时才回过神来。  
格朗泰尔一开始并不明白为什么他们这么惊讶，直到他朝贝拉看去——他想要鼓励她站出来自我介绍。毫无疑问他们是血浓于水的亲人，贝拉有同样卷曲的深色头发，甚至她的眼睛也和他一脉相承。不认识的人很容易觉得他们是父女，“这是伊莎贝拉，我侄女。”格朗泰尔说。  
“你侄女。”安灼拉重复道，仍然盯着他，这让格朗泰尔有些不舒服。安灼拉极少长时间看他，他唯一给他投去全部关注的，就是他们吵架的时候。  
“啊，你好啊，我是公白飞，这位是安灼拉。”公白飞拍拍身旁的长凳，“来这里坐吗？”  
“去吧，公白飞人可好了。”格朗泰尔说，刚一说完她就朝那张桌子窜过去了。  
安灼拉眯缝起眼睛：“哦，公白飞人可好了。”  
格朗泰尔只是报以一个微笑，由着公白飞去关照贝拉，他在这种事情上向来更有资质。他要了一杯咖啡，再倒了些苹果汁给贝拉，回来的时候若李和博须埃都到了，围着贝拉嬉闹。  
热安不久后加入了他们。“我的天哪，她真是个小宝贝！”他赞道，立刻穿过房间去和贝拉问好，几乎没有意识到其他人的存在。古费拉克到的时候他们已经在为谁可以坐她身边争执不休，这赢得了安灼拉的几个白眼，他强烈要求立刻开始会议，但被所有人忽略了。  
巴阿雷和弗伊一起，因拖拉而迟到了，他瞅了一眼格朗泰尔和贝拉，吹着口哨说：“格朗泰尔，我怎么不知道你有个私生女？”  
“巴阿雷，”若李马上训斥他，“说话先经过大脑。”  
贝拉什么都没听见，她正忙着陪热安画画，后者不知怎的抢过了安灼拉的所有马克笔。安灼拉没在注意他们，所以格朗泰尔可以祈祷，不要因为安灼拉心爱的马克笔的之死被就地正法。  
古费拉克告知他马吕斯今晚缺席后，安灼拉试图开始会议，但只是再一次发现没人有心思听他讲话。即使是弗伊，永远从安灼拉这里得到赞扬和欣赏的弗伊，也被分了心，忙着叠纸飞机和一些看着像折纸的小玩意儿。  
安灼拉最终选择听任他们打闹，走到格朗泰尔通常落座的角落。格朗泰尔以前见过他比现在暴躁得多的样子，所以只是一笑而过：“抱歉，我不该劫持你的会议。”  
“没事，今天的议事日程不多。”安灼拉说，“我不知道你有侄女。”  
格朗泰尔哼了哼鼻子。安灼拉本来就没对他的私生活表示多少兴趣，因此他根本不意外。“好啊，现在你知道了。”  
“我甚至不知道你有个姐姐。”他补充了一句，眼神十分奇怪。格朗泰尔不知怎么理解他的意思，于是等到安灼拉再次找到话：“你是在临时照管？”  
“是，到下周五。”格朗泰尔告诉他，“我姐姐在住院，姐夫商业出差，所以贝拉得和我待几天。”  
“你姐姐还好吗？”安灼拉口气中的关心合情合理。  
“她没有大碍，但短期内是回不了家了。”  
安灼拉点点头。“贝拉应该是个小甜心。”  
“她是个小甜心，该去睡觉时除外。”昨晚格朗泰尔费了九牛二虎之力才把她弄上床，当她无辜的眼神宣告毫无效力，她开始愠怒。幸运的是，格朗泰尔对愠怒的小孩子免疫。  
安灼拉咯咯笑了几声，而格朗泰尔觉得他死期已至。他最爱的事情之一就是让安灼拉笑起来，可惜的是，他没能让“安灼拉笑起来”的几率如他所愿地高。  
他们陷入了沉默，看着古费拉克和热安互扔纸飞机，并在其中一个掉进博须埃洒了的一滩水中时哈哈大笑。过了一会儿，古费拉克从楼下找来一盘大富翁，结果贝拉的无辜眼神偏偏在安灼拉身上起了效果，甚至足以说服他帮忙她玩游戏。  
格朗泰尔哄了她很久，她才肯离开缪尚——确切的说，离开安灼拉身边。格朗泰尔对此表示完全理解。  
————————————分割线————————————  
第二天，格朗泰尔煎了些薄饼当早餐，上面撒有巧克力糖霜——一个好叔叔总要在某些方面宠着小侄女。好叔叔本来也应该时不时揉揉侄女的头发，但格朗泰尔再清楚不过了，这很快就会变成一次与头发的纠缠，因此他从来不揉自己的头发。  
早餐后他把贝拉送到学校，接着在家备了些杂七杂八的商品，终于，在去接贝拉之前，他匀出些工作时间。他们顺路去了医院，回到家后贝拉就藏到客房里，神秘兮兮地告诉他自己有要事，办完后再告诉他。  
格朗泰尔由着他去，决定利用这段时间再工作一会儿。他正在和PS软件进行又一场静默战争，贝拉突然出现在他身侧，兴致勃勃地拉扯他的衣袖。  
“怎么了？饿了想吃晚饭？”格朗泰尔眼疾手快地保存文件，然后向下看着她。  
“我们能去找安灼拉吗？”她问，“求你了。”  
“我...呃，为什么你会想到去找安灼拉？”  
“我给他画了幅画，”贝拉向他解释说，“我想拿给他。”  
“正常情况下他现在正忙工作，明白吗？”如果他们真去了，安灼拉肯定会不高兴。他的工作永远做不完，并且对于不速之客他并不会给好脸色看。至少当不速之客是格朗泰尔的时候。他有过前科了。  
贝拉脸色黯淡下去：“哦...”  
“不过咱们可以给他打个电话，问问他有没有空。”贝拉的小脸又亮起来，说实话，格朗泰尔才不忍心毁掉她的期盼和梦想。  
晚饭后他们坐在沙发上，格朗泰尔试着找些六岁小孩喜欢的节目看。他正摸不着头脑，贝拉提起了下午的事。她跳上窜下试图引去他的注意：“现在可以打给安灼拉了吗？”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。“要不然你把画给我，下次见到他时我捎给他？”  
“但我要亲自拿给他。”她发着牢骚撅起嘴，“求你了。”  
格朗泰尔不情愿地抄起电话，拨了安灼拉的号码。他已经为对方的斥责做好了心理准备。“就算他没空也别太难过，行吗？”格朗泰尔对贝拉说。  
她只是点点头，满怀期待地看着他。  
“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉几十秒后接了，在电话里显得很惊讶。  
“嗨，我...我知道这很唐突但...是这样，贝拉给你画了幅画，她想亲自交给你，所以现在正缠着我带她去你家。我们不会待太久，她就是想带过去。”  
这绝对是他对安灼拉提过最古怪的要求，但安灼拉的回答甚至更奇怪：“当然了，有空就过来。”  
“你确定吗？”格朗泰尔缓慢地问，“我是说，我知道你很忙...”  
“没关系的。我今晚整晚都待在家，而且现在挺清闲。”  
“那就好。一会儿见。”  
他们搭上了去往安灼拉家的公交车，一路上贝拉紧紧攥着她的作品。今天下午她确实高产，足足画了五幅画，都是要给安灼拉的。  
“你喜欢安灼拉吗？”他们在后排找到两个位置坐下后，贝拉问他。  
格朗泰尔点头。“我们是朋友，认识相当长时间了。”或者至少他把他看作朋友，尽管他们总是意见相左。  
“不是不是，”贝拉悄声说，朝他靠近了一些，“你/喜欢/他吗？”  
“当然不是，”格朗泰尔快速答道。他确信自己的脸已经比番茄还要红。她哪儿来的这种想法？“就是朋友关系。”  
“你应该喜欢他，他是个可人儿。”贝拉的声音依然很低。  
“噢，你说他是个可人儿？”格朗泰尔戳戳她的一边肋骨。  
贝拉咯咯直笑，“对啊。”一秒钟后她又变严肃了：“不过不要告诉他。这是个秘密。”  
“你已经把我的嘴封上了，”格朗泰尔做了个拉链的手势。  
路并不长，大多数时候贝拉都在看窗外。到站时他牵着她的手下了车，走到安灼拉家门口。安灼拉开门时脸上挂着笑容，向他们问好并在贝拉递过画时感谢了她的好意。  
格朗泰尔发现安灼拉相当擅长和小孩子相处，同时也擅长隐瞒这一事实。或者只是格朗泰尔没见过他和小孩子互动罢了。  
“一切顺利吗？”安灼拉问。贝拉坐在他巨大的沙发上，一手捧着冰淇淋，一手握着电视遥控器。  
“格外顺利。”格朗泰尔答道，“不过依然有两天时间等着我搞砸。”  
“成了吧，你不会搞砸。”  
这使格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看他。在和他说话的是安灼拉，安灼拉从不讲鼓励的话，即使有也不是对他讲。恰恰相反，安灼拉是第一个向全世界宣布格朗泰尔一无是处的人。当然，这么想完全是他自己的问题。刚加入ABC社时，他曾向安灼拉要过任务——尽管觉得他们的事情也没什么意义，他仍愿尽力相帮。完成任务的过程中他受了点干扰，无需赘言，安灼拉对此相当不满，之后一个月内都不肯跟他说话，只是不时送去眼刀。  
“怎么，”格朗泰尔怀疑地看着安灼拉，后者说道，“你喜欢小孩子，他们也喜欢你。”  
“你也和他们处得不错嘛。”格朗泰尔轻轻说道。  
安灼拉朝他耸肩膀：“哦不，别傻了，通常他们只会尖叫着逃开。他们是缩小版的人类，你永远也别想和他们讲道理。”  
“那么，你很幸运，她对你有点小心动。”格朗泰尔打趣道，在一缕红晕爬上安灼拉双颊时轻笑起来。  
安灼拉瞪着他：“她才五岁，她不可能对我有感觉。”  
“她六岁了，不过，她还真有。挺好理解的，哪个长了眼睛的人能不爱上你？”  
安灼拉只是继续看他。  
“无论如何，”格朗泰尔说，这时刚意识到他刚刚说了什么，“为你对我当家长技术的持久信心，我表示由衷的感激。”  
安灼拉叹了口气——是那种格朗泰尔专属的延长气息，咬紧下嘴唇似乎要说什么，但最终保持沉默。他后来加入了沙发上看电视的贝拉，拒绝了她的冰淇淋，声音会使公白飞都骄傲，然后静静忍受着贝拉喜欢的迪士尼频道。  
格朗泰尔对一件事确信无疑——他从来没有像现在这么爱安灼拉。  
————————————分割线————————————  
古费拉克：今晚我家有电影看  
古费拉克：带好吃的过来！  
格朗泰尔瞥了一眼正在厨房桌上玩谜语游戏的贝拉，回复说他没办法参加。  
古费拉克的回复几秒钟内就到了。  
古费拉克：把小家伙也带来。  
后面还有条群发的短信。  
古费拉克：只许播迪士尼电影R带着贝拉公主  
古费拉克：重复，带好吃的  
格朗泰尔喷喷鼻子。好了，至少他现在不需要绞尽脑汁想怎么逗贝拉开心。她写完作业后，他们做了些纸杯蛋糕——事实上，是格朗泰尔在做蛋糕，而贝拉把一半的糖霜吃掉了。格朗泰尔倒是想尽办法阻止了她，但五分钟后他背过身去，她就又开始了。  
又一项铁证，他肯定会是全世界最糟糕的父亲。他也不是不熟悉这些杂事，毕竟他时不时也能把自己照顾好，但对另一个人负责，这难度不小。  
破晓时就起床做早餐，即使只要一周也相当累人。格朗泰尔可不打算一辈子都这样。不过他得承认有些事情他挺喜欢：读床边故事，寻找失落的毛绒玩具，画机器人、公主和马驹。  
“现在咱们要去古费拉克家，好吗？无聊了就告诉我，我好及时送你回家。不过他们肯定会让你决定电影和一切事项。”一边包起刚出炉的纸杯蛋糕，他告诉贝拉。  
她点点头，露出微笑，然后跑到鞋柜套上鞋。没等格朗泰尔从厨房中出来，她已经准备好了：“安灼拉也要去吗？”  
格朗泰尔咧开嘴。是的，某个人对安灼拉可不只是一点小心动。“我也不知道。他可能有工作要做，不过到那儿我们就知道了，好吗？”  
令格朗泰尔大为震惊的是，安灼拉果真去了聚会。在那儿的还有公白飞、热安、巴阿雷、马吕斯和他的珂赛特。贝拉马上冲向了安灼拉，后者给她介绍马吕斯和珂赛特，并在格朗泰尔坐在他身边时冲他微笑。  
“小公主，”古费拉克跳着华尔兹进了客厅，“你能过来真让我开心。”  
贝拉报以最甜美的微笑，而格朗泰尔大声清了清喉咙。  
“啊好，格朗泰尔，很高兴见到你。”古费拉克的嘴角咧到了耳根。“热安把他所有的迪士尼电影都带来了，你去挑一部。”他把一大叠DVD摆到贝拉眼前，“对，挑一部伤心的吧，我们都盼着看巴阿雷泪流满面的样子。”  
格朗泰尔闭着眼都知道巴阿雷翻了个白眼，同时听见古费拉克的窃笑声，但他转向古费拉克坐着的扶手椅时却看到他一脸严肃。  
折腾了好一会，他们终于坐下来看电影了。一开始贝拉忙着分发纸杯蛋糕，最终落座珂赛特膝头，手指不断拨弄她的头发。她试图扎上辫子，手不怎么巧，但十分专注，而珂赛特没怎么管她。  
他们最终看了狮子王，贝拉夹在安灼拉和珂赛特中间，一大碗爆米花放在她腿上，笑得格外开心。他姐姐会因为她的孩子被宠坏了而憎恨他，但这次并不是他的错。  
“我和珂赛特一起做了件东西送你。”热安告诉她，就在公白飞准备按播放键时。那是个精巧的皇冠，用铝箔剪成恰到好处的形状。他递过去皇冠，珂赛特给贝拉戴上。作为回报她得到了一声尖叫和一个拥抱。  
“早些时候我们还给安灼拉戴上了，”热安转过头对格朗泰尔说，“他戴上后可爱极了，只是他不怎么喜欢它。”  
“拜托告诉我有照片看。”格朗泰尔高声耳语道。他知道安灼拉讨厌被人们弄得蠢里蠢气，无论是他生日宴会上的派对帽，还是圣诞节时给他安上的鹿角。  
古费拉克疯狂点头：“有的，晚些时候我拿给你看。”  
安灼拉发出一声恼怒的响声，被大家选择性无视了。  
“你不喜欢这皇冠？”贝拉问他，马上像是受了极大的冒犯。  
“哦，我喜欢。”安灼拉立刻答道，“它确实可爱。”  
“那我可以把它借给你。”贝拉把皇冠拽下来，递给安灼拉。  
“谢谢你。”安灼拉尝试面带笑容地回答贝拉，却只是显得他正在忍受折磨。古费拉克充斥着笑声的怪号也没让他感觉更好受。  
格朗泰尔本人也没办法集中精神看电影。第一，他看过无数遍了。第二，许久以来他第一次和安灼拉靠得这么近。现在他们在古费拉克的沙发上挤在一起坐着，而安灼拉的温度逼着格朗泰尔不得不说服自己，不要把头靠到他肩膀上，而是盯着电影屏幕。  
直到木法沙不幸遭暗算身亡，巴阿雷一滴眼泪也没掉，反而是安灼拉有点儿抽鼻子。  
贝拉见状拍拍他的小臂以示安抚。“没事的，这又不是真实故事。”  
————————————分割线————————————  
电影结束后又过了很久，安灼拉对格朗泰尔说：“需要的话我可以开车载你们回家。”  
夜渐渐深了，贝拉却坚持要留下。格朗泰尔答应要让她早睡，以让她第二天按时到校，而“再待十分钟”变成了很长一段时间。格朗泰尔不愿意勉强安灼拉帮他忙，但这是他自己主动提出的，对吗？而且他可以利用这个邀请达到他的目的。  
“现在，安灼拉要回家了，”格朗泰尔向贝拉宣布，她正在用一支锋利的笔(sharpie?)在巴阿雷臂上涂抹又一个纹身，“他答应稍我们回家，前提是现在就走。”  
贝拉看看安灼拉，后者点头确认了格朗泰尔的话。  
“那好。”贝拉跳起来，冲向安灼拉，并抓过他的一只手。  
格朗泰尔跟着他们俩走向安灼拉的汽车，一边无奈地摇头。  
————————————分割线————————————  
格朗泰尔看着贝拉踏上通向滑梯的阶梯，热情地朝他挥手。格朗泰尔挥回去，试着不打哈欠，或者，更糟，在贝拉绕操场跑跳时睡着。  
昨晚他彻夜工作，现在就差累瘫下去。他很想睡一晚好觉，但保尔要晚上才能搭上回来的班机，贝拉还得再和他呆一夜。他倒不在意这个。不是很在意。  
今天贝拉顺走了他的手机——天知道她怎么破解了他的密码——，用它问安灼拉能不能在她放学后到操场陪她玩。安灼拉同意了，同时格朗泰尔放弃了打给安灼拉告诉他，他其实不必过来的想法。因为反正他看上去不很在意。  
格朗泰尔低下头看有没有新短信，看到来自安灼拉的一条，告诉他安灼拉很快就到。  
格朗泰尔对着手机咧嘴笑了，抬头看贝拉有没有在四周玩，他好让她知道这振奋人心的消息。但贝拉并不在他的视线范围内。格朗泰尔站起来，疯狂地四下张望，同时试图把已经开始膨胀的恐慌控制在最小量。说不定她只是藏到什么竿子后了，也可能是藏在儿童游戏房里。  
格朗泰尔过去察看，并在完全看不见她的身影时询问自己，现在可否恐慌。玛丽会杀了他，如果她的孩子被他遗失了。  
他想象不了她怎能一开始就对他建立信任。是，一周来他行为端正，滴酒不沾，并尽力做一个负责任的大人，这一切都十分有效。但，最后他还是搞砸了。  
“R舅舅，看看是谁来了！”  
格朗泰尔猛地转过身，看到贝拉站在沙池旁边，双臂搂着安灼拉的腿。他发出一声放松的叹息：“贝拉，我刚刚在找你。”  
“我只是看到安灼拉在，过去向他问好而已。”  
“下次记得告诉我一声，好吗？”格朗泰尔告诉他，并揉乱了她的头发。  
他们堆了几座沙堡，格朗泰尔拍下将要寄给玛丽的照片，然后贝拉邀请安灼拉一起去用晚餐，于是他们闲逛回了格朗泰尔家。  
“你完全可以拒绝她，知道吗？”格朗泰尔小声对安灼拉说，“并不是我不想请你一顿晚餐，只不过...”他耸耸肩膀，“我是说，你无时无刻不是忙得要命，所以如果你没空，千万别觉得不好意思。”  
“这我知道，”安灼拉微笑着说，“今天我确实有时间陪你们。时不时地我可以休一个下午的假。”  
格朗泰尔点点头：“好的。我只是想确认一下。”  
不知怎的，安灼拉的微笑还没有结束，这在某种程度上剥夺了他的说话能力，于是他转而听着贝拉说话，她正和安灼拉讲着她今天在学校学的知识。  
格朗泰尔到厨房做些恐龙鸡块，而安灼拉忙着和贝拉玩。当格朗泰尔端着装晚饭的盘子走到客厅，两人的枕头街垒已经接近建筑完毕，就在客厅的正中央。  
晚饭吃到一半，街垒倒下了，格朗泰尔勉勉强强保住了枕头和毯子，没让它们掉进碗碟里面弄脏。  
贝拉吃饱了，冲格朗泰尔微微一笑，又扯扯安灼拉的衣袖：“安灼拉，你今晚要在这里过夜吗？”  
安灼拉一开始样子像是惊呆了，接着勉强回了她的微笑：“嗯，不，我觉得不能。”  
“但到别人家过夜可好玩了！”贝拉坚持道。  
“没错，但安灼拉并不这么觉得。”格朗泰尔插嘴进来，“他终其一生都不会有享乐的时间。”  
“我确实喜欢过夜，但这里已经有你在过夜了，没有空间让我休息。”安灼拉郑重其事地告诉贝拉——这论据在理。  
“R的床很大，你们可以睡在一起。伙伴们来我家时我总和他们睡一张床。”  
格朗泰尔不知道自己的脸此时有没有安灼拉的红，但绝对好不到哪儿去。安灼拉能和他同床共枕，那时就是时候了。  
“啊，你知道吗？”安灼拉说，“偶尔我睡着了会对人踢踢打打，而且我没缺德到对格朗泰尔做这种事。”  
“这样啊，”贝拉似乎正在努力思考，“但你走之前我们可以烤些曲奇呀。R舅舅，我们可以烤曲奇吗？”  
“曲奇吗？”格朗泰尔把她拉起来，“当然可以，除非安灼拉不喜欢。”  
贝拉睁大了眼睛转向安灼拉：“但你喜欢的，对吧？”  
“对，当然了。”安灼拉对她说，又转头向格朗泰尔送去微笑。格朗泰尔并不清楚究竟为什么安灼拉一夜之间对他这么友好了，但他能确定的是，在它结束前他会好好享受。他收好空盘子，贝拉雄赳赳气昂昂地把它们搬运到厨房，下一秒钟就开始铁面无私地指挥他俩。  
安灼拉眼都不眨地听从了她的指令。两人共同努力，他们成功阻止了贝拉生吃曲奇。  
“好啦，”格朗泰尔扫视厨房的残局，说，“你们去客厅看电视吧，我在这里收拾。”  
贝拉急切地点头，拽着安灼拉的手把他拉到电视前，同时喋喋不休地谈起天。  
十分钟后安灼拉回到厨房，温柔地笑着。“她睡着了。”他低语道，抓过一块洗碗布加入了格朗泰尔。“她告诉我你在她的房间做了些彩绘。”  
“对。”格朗泰尔缓缓点头。  
“她说你是她最喜欢的叔叔。”安灼拉笑颜明亮。  
“她只有我一个叔叔，并且还不是很好的一个。”格朗泰尔直截了当地告诉他。  
安灼拉皱起眉：“你是个好叔叔。”  
“安灼拉，今天下午在操场我险些让她走丢了。”格朗泰尔实在不愿意再提起这茬，因为最终结果尽如人意。但他仍差点把她弄丢了。  
“这不是你的错。”  
“这当然是我的错，是我走神了一会儿。”  
安灼拉放下洗碗布，朝他走近了一步：“这种事情可能发生在任何人身上。有一次在商场，公白飞就把我弄丢了。”  
格朗泰尔禁不住哼了一声：“你已经长大成人了，而且没有人因为公白飞把你弄丢了而责怪他。但是如果我弄丢了贝拉，冷血玛丽一定会残忍谋杀我。”  
“事实上，古费拉克确实责怪了他好一会儿。”安灼拉走上前，一只手抚上格朗泰尔的后背。“别为这事太自责，好吗？”  
格朗泰尔只是发出一声模糊的喉音，因为安灼拉正在触摸着他，并且没有停下来的意思，要不然他早就把手伸回去了。  
“你姐姐怎么样了？”安灼拉关切地问。  
“她很好。”手术很顺利，如果若李的话可信，格朗泰尔并没有什么好担心的。他叹了口气：“听着，你没必要假装你很关心我们。”  
“你这话什么意思？”安灼拉抽回了手，双臂叠在胸前。  
“我们从来都不...亲近，或者随便你用什么词。我是说，你能到这儿都贝拉开心，我很感激，但我根本不知道你的动机。”  
安灼拉朝他眨着一双迷茫的蓝眼：“但我...我真的关心你。”  
“是啊。”格朗泰尔摇了摇头。  
“我非常关心你，我说非常，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉仍然专注地凝视着他，这下格朗泰尔根本无法移开视线，“我知道我并不擅长表达这些，同时你在我面前除了鞭挞我的事业就是保持沉默。”他生硬地补充道。  
“好吧，是你让我以为你不关心我说的任何话，”格朗泰尔音量开始提高，“而且你不仅认为我他妈是个讨厌鬼，还从不加掩饰。”  
“我才没有这么想。”安灼拉大声回嘴。  
格朗泰尔“嘘”了一声让他安静——这时他才想起贝拉还在客厅酣睡。  
“先开始大嚷大叫的不是我！”安灼拉生气地低语。  
“啊，歇会儿吧。”格朗泰尔靠上洗碗台，狠狠瞪着安灼拉。  
有一会儿他们维持现状，两人都不肯认输，避开对方的眼睛，但过了一会儿安灼拉看他的眼神变了，他不再怒气冲冲，表情也柔下来。  
“不过我真的是这个意思，”安灼拉安静地说，朝格朗泰尔迈了一小步，“我真的关心你。”  
然后安灼拉握住了他的手，格朗泰尔愣在原地，严重怀疑这是不是黄粱一梦。  
“我很抱歉，之前总是粗暴地赶开你...我只是不知道该怎么告诉你...”他停下了，但继续朝格朗泰尔靠近。  
有两件事格朗泰尔确信无疑，那就是他不久前就停止呼吸了，以及他的身体继续运转是因为它知道可能要发生的事情。安灼拉现在和他只隔着几英寸，近得格朗泰尔可以数清他鼻子上的每一粒雀斑——假如他有心情数的话。他几乎没有意识到安灼拉的一只手已经搂住了他的腰，他的触碰极轻极温柔。格朗泰尔被紧张和兴奋的冲击波撞得头晕目眩，这时安灼拉的嘴唇和他的相碰了。  
从前格朗泰尔浪费了很长时间，想象安灼拉吻起来是怎么样的，但没有一种和真实情况接近。无论如何，现在他知道了。  
毫无悬念地，他们的曲奇却选择这时烘烤完成。格朗泰尔刚刚收回了身体的控制权，把安灼拉搂得更紧，同时口中发出一声美妙无比的呜咽——这时计时器偏偏响起，毁掉温柔的气氛。  
格朗泰尔不可能马上放手。他继续抱了安灼拉一会儿，后者由着他去，没有任何阻止他的动作。  
“R，曲奇——/哦/。”  
安灼拉马上挣脱开来，格朗泰尔瞥见他面色通红、头发凌乱，然后转向贝拉，发现她站在门口，笑得一脸无辜。  
“是——是的，曲奇烤好了。”他把曲奇端出烤箱，放到远离贝拉的地方，以免她在曲奇凉下来之前就开始狼吞虎咽，烫伤手指。  
安灼拉清清嗓子：“我，呃，我该走了。”  
格朗泰尔抬起头：“好，我给你打包些曲奇。”  
“就不能再待一会儿吗？”贝拉又使出她的无辜眼神，“明天我就回家了，就再也见不到你了。”  
“你随时可以和你叔叔一起来找我。”安灼拉对她说。  
贝拉咧开嘴笑了，把曲奇放到塑料盒子里递给他。格朗泰尔站在一边，感到困惑不解，又觉得自己很蠢。他在自己厨房里吻了一个真实的安灼拉，而他真的、真的想凑上去问安灼拉到底这他妈意味着什么，而后者选择回避问题，不予讨论。  
格朗泰尔明白，不应该期待太多。  
————————————分割线————————————

稍晚，当格朗泰尔和贝拉满脸曲奇，累到不想爬起来时，贝拉钻到他膝上。  
格朗泰尔本该催贝拉上床睡觉，但今天已经周五了，保尔很快要来接她，这事情不着急。  
“R，”贝拉悄声道，“我看见你和安灼拉接吻了。”  
没错，他该向贝拉解释这事儿，只不过他不知道怎么开口。  
“妈咪说人们相爱时就会接吻，然后他们会出去约会，会结为连理。以后你会和安灼拉约会吗？”  
格朗泰尔摇摇头：“不。”  
“可是你们应该去。”贝拉坚决地说，“然后你们还应该结婚。”  
“甜心，你要知道有时候事情不是这么简单。睡觉时间到啦！”格朗泰尔说，双臂环着贝拉，把她抱离沙发。  
“但为什么会不简单呢？”  
“因为我不知道他想不想和我约会。”  
“但他亲了你！”贝拉坚称。  
“我知道。”格朗泰尔把贝拉推进浴室，这样她可以刷牙洗脸，“所以我要去弄清楚。”  
————————————分割线————————————  
第二天格朗泰尔花了一早上，捡起房子里明显不属于他的东西——包括六只被随地乱丢的毛绒娃娃。  
保尔十二点半就到了，谢了他十分钟时间，并告知他他们下午的行程：去看贝拉的妈妈，然后说不定他们可以带她回家了。  
格朗泰尔答应有空去拜访他们。正当他要把保尔和贝拉领出门，门铃响起。他开了门，看到一个满脸尴尬的安灼拉朝他们招手致意，脸上挂着害羞的微笑。  
“嘿安灼拉！”贝拉尖叫一声，窜过去拥抱他。她不断扯着他的衣袖，直到他弯下腰，她可以跟他咬耳朵。  
保尔被逗乐了，而格朗泰尔感到十分不安——因为/安灼拉到这里做什么/？  
数个拥抱、数声感谢与道别过后，保尔带走了贝拉，留下格朗泰尔独对安灼拉，后者仍在门廊徘徊不前。  
“要进来坐吗？”格朗泰尔后退一步，以便安灼拉走进来。  
安灼拉照做了，犹豫地微笑着，双手插在大衣口袋中。  
“所以她...”格朗泰尔甚至不确定该怎么结束这个句子，“她说了什么？”  
“她让我和你约会，她说人们接吻以后就该这么做。”安灼拉缓缓说道，仔细观察着格朗泰尔的表情。  
格朗泰尔笑了几声。“她是个聪明姑娘。”他轻轻答道。  
“我赞成。”安灼拉歪歪脑袋，“所以？”  
“所以什么？”  
“你愿意吗？”  
“愿意什么？”  
“和我约会？”安灼拉急切地问。  
格朗泰尔先清了一声喉咙，因为他并不知道该怎么说出一个完整的句子——所以安灼拉确实想和他约会。“我想，咱们可以安排这事儿。”  
“完全没问题，”现在安灼拉的微笑更灿烂了，“你吃中饭了吗？”  
格朗泰尔摇摇头：“还没有。有什么好想法吗？”  
“我们随时可以去缪尚。”安灼拉建议道。  
格朗泰尔也笑了，迅速穿上鞋和外套，出门时抓过来安灼拉的手，但到了去缪尚的路上，他才反应过来。  
“你没事吧？”安灼拉看到格朗泰尔有些坐立不安，关切地问。  
“我一切都好。”格朗泰尔紧张地微笑，试图转移话题，却找到一个相当尴尬的：“你睡着了真的会打人吗？”  
安灼拉轻笑起来：“以后你就知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者note：授权见原文评论区。谢谢@狸猹得 和@猹十九 两位公民捉虫！  
> 原文链接： http://archiveofourown.org/works/1736798


End file.
